


Another Life

by thehurtyouwant



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehurtyouwant/pseuds/thehurtyouwant
Summary: When Enola gets news of Tewkesbury's engagement, she doesn't expect to be affected so severely. With time running out, the two spend one last night exploring their feelings for one another. Enola & Tewkesbury.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 43
Kudos: 492





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just had to. These two are so cute. I meant for this to be a standalone but I put chapter one in case I ever want to revisit it. Or if you guys want more.
> 
> Read & Review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these iconic characters. I'm just borrowing them for fun. Free fun.

In Another Life

Chapter One- One Night

She's changed her mind five times since she received the invitation. An auspicious occasion, celebrating the upcoming engagement of Tewkesbury and Amelia Vanhorn, what was auspicious about it? She thought bitterly. Enola huffed as she looked at the baby blue dress, she had picked up earlier in the week, at the time, she was adamant she had not bought because she was going to the ridiculous party. But to have on hand in case she did need to wear it. Her excuses were flimsy, she knew. She just couldn't understand why the invitation had filled her with so much dread.

Maybe she did. She had feelings for Tewkesbury, deep and intense feelings. But she figured two years would have been enough time to get over it. The invitation on her nightstand had reopened a gaping wound and no amount of stitches would be able to close it.

As she contemplated her decision once more, her eyes fell on the beautiful embroidery at the bust line of the dress. It would be a shame not to wear it...that's if she were going to go tonight.

She was surprised to receive the invitation. Truthfully, she and Tewkesbury had done a terrible job of keeping in contact since their excitable adventure two years ago. Why on earth had he sought her out after all this time? Maybe she had to go, if only to find out that.

It was a flimsy excuse, she knew it. With a huff she jumped out of bed and reached for the new dress.

Two hours later she was stepping out of the carriage in all the fixings of a lady.

They had not spared any expense it seemed. The party was grand in every way. Fresh flowers adorned every flat surface. The band was lively and the dance floor swamped with bodies moving to the melodies. The refreshment tables were filled with hors d'oeuvres of every kind, sweet and savory.

Enola found it a bit overwhelming, this was not her social circle. The wealthy and haughty. Until she could speak with Tewkesbury, she opted for mingling. She spotted an abandoned deck and glided out the double doors into a peaceful garden. It felt like she left the party altogether. The music was reduced to a soft hum in the background and the enclosed garden made her feel like she was in her own little world.

She breathed in deeply and found the flowers and plants made the air crisp and clean.

"I think I still prefer you in trousers." A voice from behind her pulled her from her thoughts. Not one to get startled, Enola slowly turned around to see Tewkesbury. Her eyes were swift taking him in, having only memories of seeing him through a fence last. With nothing obstructing her view, she easily observed all the details that made him a man now. The broadening of his shoulders, squareness of his jaw and inches on his height that made him tower over her.

His new appearance made it seem like a lifetime had passed since they last met.

In front of her now, in his white suit, he looked like a god.

She wondered how many differences she had developed since they last spoke- besides the two obvious ones on her chest.

"Tewksbury," she breathed. Every feeling she had ever had for him came rushing to the surface. She stumbled, the force of him was enough to throw her down.

He reached for her hand, "Enola Holmes," He kissed her hand and Enola forced a lid on all the bodily reactions it triggered.

"What are you doing here? It's your party." she said.

He looked around the small enclosure with a smile. "I came for you. I saw you, the moment you arrived. That colour suits you very well."

She blushed, casting her eyes to the floor. Although it was good to hear that he noticed her. Still, this was no time for fleeting romantic looks or words.

"Watch your words Tewkesbury, or your fiancé might get the wrong impression." she said, his expression was unchanged.

"She's not here, I got word that she's been delayed." He stuffed his hands into his pockets but couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "I'm pleased London's greatest detective could accept my invitation. Though I am surprised, pleasantly so."

"Greatest?" She blushed, "I think you mean my brother,"

He moved around the garden comfortably, both hands behind his back. Enola felt like he was circling his prey.

"You did not misunderstand me. I know that the only person to call if a soul is lost. Is Enola Holmes."

She straightened her head, jotting her chin out as she usually did when she heard of her own exploits from someone else. "Have you been checking up on me?"

He chuckled, blush forming on his brilliant cheeks.

"What if I have? Am I alone in wondering what an old friend has been up to?"

She cleared her throat. "I suppose not. Oh, I almost forgot, congratulations on your engagement."

Tewkesbury stilled in front of some tulips, after a beat he turned to her with a firm nod. As opposed to a smile. She might have well have just congratulated him on bankruptcy.

Was the Lord not happy about his engagement?

"It's quite a party," she gestured to the door she had just emerged from.

"You should be thanking mother. It's all her. My only input were the flowers."

"Still have a passion for botany I see," she fingered a flower, still finding it as uninteresting as blue plaid.

"These days, it's my only source of joy." he said in a clipped, sharp tone.

"And what of your bride to be?" Enola tried to see his eyes but the garden was not well lit and he was a way over from her. "Does she not make you happy?"

"She's nice I hear. Truthfully, I have only met her once in passing."

"The life of a Lord I suppose. Would you rather not marry for love? Is that not an option?"

He turned around, "I thought it was once but, marrying Amelia will give me a major shareholder position in the Vanhorn foundation.

"You're marrying for a position? You surprise me Tewkesbury."

He shook his head. "It's not what you think, the Vanhorn foundation has been mishandling funds meant for orphanages and shelters for years. I seek to rectify this and make the organization to be what it was meant for. To help those in need."

She froze, he was the same honorable boy she remembered. It made her insides giddy and warm.

"Your philanthropy continues. I have to say I never thought the boy who hid in a suitcase would be on the frontlines of philanthropy and political reform"

He turned to her wearing a sly smile. "Have you been checking up on me?"

She had given away too much, absentmindedly, something she rarely ever was.

"We've both been curious haven't we." she said.

"Why didn't you try to contact to me?" he said.

"Busy. One case after the other," she said, it was the truth. She had not had the time to think about such things like childhood crushes. "Why didn't you?"

"I tried but you were very difficult to locate. I figured you didn't want to be found and if you didn't, you wouldn't be."

She moved around the space now too. As if they were dancing, but separately. "You're right about that." she said.

"You know," he said fiddling with a loose leaf, "I once thought it would be us." He glanced away, embarrassed by his own admission. She didn't have a rebuttal; his words gave her much to think about. In the depths of her mind she knew it wasn't a farfetched idea. At the time, she had been too distracted with her mother and brothers but without those resultant stressors she could see herself acting more liberally on her feelings for him.

"Why didn't you?" she said, leaving the rest of her sentence to die on her tongue.

"Propose?" he retorted out loud, "I knew what you would say." So he did, she realized by the disappointment in his eyes and decisive way his jaw had set. She would have said no.

He turned to her now, seeming to muster courage from somewhere in the ether. "I wouldn't dear dream to confine you to the pseudo slavery that is marriage."

"But you would Amelia?" she spoke as if she knew the woman.

He shook his head, "you misunderstand me. It would be a confinement to you. There are some who enjoy being whisked off to events and rubbing elbows with the high society of London, night after night. As would be the life of a wife of mine. The more I charm those people, the more funding I can get for my charities."

It all made sense now. As steadfast as she had been in becoming a detective, he was the same with philanthropy. Not for the glory of it or notoriety but because he truly wanted to help and give back. It was a bitter kind of sweetness when she gazed upon his face in the shadows of the garden. They were who they were. And while there were many reasons why they could not be together, his engagement being ahead of that list, they simply lead different lives.

She breathed out a heavy breath she had been holding, her entire bosom moved with the breath, noticed well by Tewkesbury.

"If you were just a man and I was...just a woman, maybe we would have." she said.

Was it foolish making statements of what could be? Yes. Could she stop herself from making them? No.

Her words brought a sad smile to his lips. He thought for a moment, as if imagining a life as such, both torment and bliss floated around in the pools of his eyes.

"In another life maybe, I would be along for the wild ride that would be our courtship." he said.

She pursed her lips, giving the pretense she didn't like where his mind had wandered off too.

"You wouldn't try to 'tame' me." She spat, using the word many had aimed at her.

He crossed the garden to her in two long strides. His gaze held hers intensely when she felt the roughness of the back of his hand against her cheek. As if his hand a drugging effect, her eyes fluttered close.

"There is nothing that needs to be tamed…" he dropped his hand and her eye blinked open. "I would just be happy that wherever life takes you, I would be at your side."

That was quite a fantasy. Travelling the world with him, one adventure after the other. In another life perhaps.

Tewkesbury looked through the fogging glass and quickly snapped back to the wall, pressing himself to the wall.

"What in heavens are you doing?" she said.

"It seems my mother and her hounds have noticed my absence. They will find us soon,"

She took his hand, "then let's not be here when they do." Her eyes sparkled with mischief but Tewkesbury was hesitant.

"Run away from my own party?"

"You said it yourself, your bride-to-be is delayed. Do you really want to go in there and rub elbows with high society stiffs?" she pulled his arm again, "you have the rest of your life to do that." Her words rang true and he tightened his grip on her hand and they ran further into the grounds on the estate.

The last time she had been there she had been walking with Tewkesbury's murderous grandmother. Despite her souring the memory, the place was as beautiful as Enola remembered. Or maybe it was the fact that Tewkesbury still held her hand made it everything seem beautiful.

"So, there is some of that boy who jumped off the train with me still in there?"

He chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze, "it seems so."

"And you are as vibrant as I remember." He kissed her hand and the electrifying effects crawled up her arms with a sweetness she could easily get addicted to.

She turned away, eager to hide her flushed cheeks, she knew would be the colour of ripe plums.

"The grounds look fantastic, you truly have a gift for botany." she said, eager to distract him.

"It's just something to pass the time, would you like to see me pride and joy?" he said.

He was leading her deeper down path before she could nod yes. As they slowly made their way to whatever destination he was taking her, he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and said, "are you working on an exciting case? You must tell me all about it."

Enola's heart leapt inside. She loved nothing more than talking about her cases. People rarely asked with interest, not genuinely like he was anyway.

"I just closed up one actually. A man, who I won't name, I'll call him Tom, was seeking out his long-lost brother. He did not know the man existed until he found a series of letters written to his long-lost brother's mother about a baby."

"However, did you locate the brother then?"

"Well, his father never referred to the woman by name, only 'my sweets." she said, "it took me all the way to the man's hometown, his childhood love."

"A tale of first love," he beamed, "how interesting?" She nudged his side so he would quit his mischief.

"Yes, she was his first love and had his child in secret."

"What kind of person was the long-lost brother?"

"He was a priest. A lonely one at that. No family, his mother died and he never married. Now he has an entire family. A brother. Nieces and nephews."

Tewkesbury watched her as she spoke. Unable to keep the spark out of her eyes or the happiness from her tone.

"You are incredible. You've helped so many more people like this I'm sure. Imagine what you're going to do in the future."

"You really think so." She smiled up at him, "You don't think it's not my place being a detective?"

He shook his head. "How could I? How could anyone after you've helped so many people."

She stopped walking and he looked back at her, confused and adorable. She had wanted to hear those words for so long, why couldn't everyone she met be as open minded as him?

Enola considered herself in control most days but as she got on her tiptoes and planted her lips against his, she had to blame it on some resultant force outside of her control. As she pulled back from the chaste brush of lips she was mortified she had just made a huge mistake but his arm pulled her back to his chest. He dipped his head to kiss her again. This time his mouth opened over hers and urged her to do the same thing. Her entire body felt aflame. Like she was being consumed by passion. Nose bumped and teeth clashed as they clumsily developed a rhythm. His head tilted and they finally learned each other's mouth. Enola had not imagined it would feel this good. When they pulled away, gasping for air, she felt like she was loosing a limb.

He broke into a big smile, "I've wanted to do that for a very long time,"

"We're being quite scandalous," she said, not that she had any qualms about it.

"I suppose we are. But I'm not yet married. And we have only but this night to express our feelings to each other. You will soon be whisked away on another adventure, and I will soon be bound to my responsibilities."

It was quite morbid, that even though she loved him and he her, they just could not be.

"If this night is all we truly have I wouldn't be opposed to another kiss." He pulled back before she could kiss him again.

"Then let us make this a night to remember." He had finally led her to his pride and joy. A treehouse, but unlike the one he played in as a child. The deck like house was seated in huge branches of a large maple tree. He gestured to the ladder and Enola wasted no time kicking off her shoes and began climbing.

She heard him chuckling behind her as she climbed up the ladder with ease. Once to the top, Enola could not believe the view. The entire estate could be seen, the party looked so far away, as if in another life altogether. She heard Tewkesbury climb up behind her but she could not tear her eyes away from the view.

With her back turned, looking over the view, he stood behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush to his chest. His breathy skirted on her skin and he pulled her hair off her shoulder. He bent to kiss the now exposed skin sucking the air from her lungs. Electric shocks radiated through her then settled in the pit of her stomach, giving her a warm gooey feeling. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling, not letting anything like fear or logic stop her from enjoying the moment. His mouth was warm on her throat, exploring the fair skin of her neck, moving to that sensitive spot behind her ear. She gasped as he gave that spot some attention until she was shivering in his arms.

He turned her around in his arms and crashed his lips to hers. It seemed to have released a dam as his mouth covered hers hungrily and she eagerly tried to give back the same passionate energy. Her arms flung around his neck trapping him to her as she felt she would turn to dust if he stopped kissing her, even for a second. How had she lived her life without this?

In his arms, it felt like he belonged to her and she him, even though that was the farthest from the truth. He was promised to another and they had exhausted the list of reasons why they would not work tonight.

Still, she had this moment where they fit together perfectly and everything else was a lie.

She didn't know the exact moment the shift happened, but it did. His kisses grew more frantic, his hands kneaded tighter into her waist and her moaning sounded like she was on the verge of insanity.

Heat and lust consumed her as he dragged his lips from her mouth to her jawline, back down to the neckline of her dress. Enola's head tipped back as she let her mind shut off and enjoy the sensations of his warm mouth. She heard the soft clank of her hair pins falling to the floor, a moment later, her hair spilled down her shoulders. It caught his attention and he pulled away from her neck, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He stared at her, heaving chest, swollen lips and unkempt hair. A small smile graced his lips as he reached up and tangled a few tresses around his fingers.

"This, is how I want to remember you Enola Holmes, finder of lost souls."

Though she felt like she looked crazy, the devotion in his eyes told that she didn't, at least not to him. She felt a weakness in her knees, she slumped against his chest, his frame the only thing keeping her up right.

"Are you quite all right?" she shook her head against his chest. She felt his chest vibrate beneath her chest as he laughed. She got down to her knees then sat, legs dangling over the deck. After a moment he followed and mimicked her sitting position.

"Have you known the touch of a man?" his words stunned her, an unconscious blush crept up her cheeks.

She shook her head, unable to form words. He stared deeply into her eyes, then reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I haven't either-a woman I mean-obviously."

His flustering made her laugh, it was good that she was not the only one embarrassed.

"I suppose in a few weeks that won't be the case for you, with your impending marriage." she said, bitterly too.

He shrugged, "It's hard not to be nervous, Amelia is a few years older than me. I don't expect that it will be her first time. I can only hope I'll be okay."

Enola bit the inside of her cheek, warring with herself whether to reassure him or not. This was dangerous territory.

"I think you'll do fine if that was a sneak preview." She almost choked out the words as the image of him being with anyone else made her want to cry. She blinked back tears turning away from him. His hand touched her chin and snapped her head back to face him, with unshed tears glazing over her eyes.

"If I had any choice, I would be with you. I would be with you right now if I could but-"

"But?" she said hastily.

"I cannot, if anything were to happen, how would I protect you if I can't marry you."

His words were true, Enola knew, a pregnancy was the last thing she wanted. She had not taken steps to protect herself because love and sex had never really concerned her. At least until now. It certainly put a damper on her mood and cooled the heat between his legs. Who knew loving a man with so much honor would be so sexually frustrating.

"I wish I could give you what you want." she said, a tear falling from the emotional blowback of her words. He dropped his forehead to hers and when she thought he was going to kiss her, he cried with her instead. Their tears met at their cheeks and mingled together before falling on their interlaced fingers. Though they were mourning something that never was, something that almost was, it felt hollow inside of her. She knew that nothing would ever be able to fill it, nothing except him.

They held each other for who knows how long, and they wouldn't have moved even when the end of time rolled around. But they saw movement in shrubs below, making it's way to the treehouse. A knot formed inside of her. It was time to leave. It was over.

"What will they think if they find us together?" she said, sobering.

"They won't' I know a shortcut." Wiping at her cheeks she sat up and followed him down the ladder. After slipping on her shoes he took her hand and led her down another path. She heard the music from the party getting louder and louder. Each step made her feel worst, like falling to pieces right there. She kept going, for his reputation and for her own dignity. The moment they exited the clearing, at the front of the estate she dropped his hand.

He looked at her sharply but didn't say a word as he too realized this is where it ended. He walked side by side with her to the line of carriages in the long driveway. He walked up to his own driver and spoke into his ear; the man nodded and opened the carriage door for her.

"He will take you home," He finally spoke. Enola nodded and turned to him in front of the opened door. With his hands behind his back, his face composed and handsome as ever. It was like nothing had happened between them. She steeled herself against her own emotions and constructed her own façade.

"Until we meet again, Enola Holmes." He bowed in front of her.

"If," she stressed, "we ever meet again. Goodbye, Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether."

His façade broke a little as she climbed into the carriage and their eyes met through the opened window. It was too hard for Enola, before more tears were shed, she sat back against the seat, out of his line of sight. The carriage began to move and only then did she allow herself to sob audibly. She clutched at her chest as if her heart wanted to leap out her chest and remain with him.

Would she ever be okay again? Knowing he was out there with someone else. She wondered then if she would ever feel that way again. Would anyone ever measure up? Would they ever even see each other again, Perhaps, in another life.


	2. Trampled Roses

A/N: Wanted to give you this sooner but I would much rather have you all wait for a chapter I'm proud of rather than a rushed one. Hope you like it. Please review. 

And thank you for all the love.

Another Life

Chapter Two- Trampled Roses

Enola Holms had just wearily gotten off the boat. She didn't have chance to stretch the kinks out of her back before some stiff looking lackey approached her. She was beyond exhausted and too tired to run from a misguided security guard. She didn't know whom she had pissed off this time, she just wished she could take a break from being Enola Holms this once.

She readied herself for anything, as the man approached. "Enola Holms?" he said.

She squeezed the bridge between her eyes, the all-nighter catching up to her, "depends on who's asking."

"Please Miss, Viscount Tewkesbury gave me strict instructions to give this to Enola Holms." He held up a sealed white envelope.

Tewkesbury? Now she was intrigued. What could it be? News of his divorce? Or better yet, an annulment. She took the note and read the words quickly, her inner alarm suppressing her tiredness.

"You must take me to the estate at once," she gripped the note in her hand tightly. It had read, 'my infant son has been kidnapped. Please, I need your help'.

Expecting her answer, the lackey beckoned her to follow him. "The carriage is waiting."

She followed him to the carriage and they took off with a speed toward the estate.

A million thoughts raced through her head, he had a baby? It had been three years since their last night together. Now he was a father. She rarely ever was blindsided but this was especially jarring. She had made it her business to avoid his name in the papers. Ignorance was indeed bliss. Had she learned of his growing family prior, she would have tortured herself about it.

She had to focus on the crisis at hand. She was not going to see him as an old friend or an old-almost-love. She had been hired for a job. As a detective. Nothing more. Right?

Her feelings fluctuated on the fast and bumpy ride to the estate. She worried about meeting his wife, how was she going to pretend she was not in love with the woman's husband? But most of all, she felt concern for Tewkesbury. He must have been devastated, he was leading a very dangerous life it seemed.

When they reached the estate, Tewkesbury's mother, who was always fund of her, came barreling toward her in a state of hysterics.

"Thank God you're here Enola." Enola managed to decipher.

"What happened?" Enola said, keeping her eyes peeled for Tewkesbury as they entered through the foyer.

Enola said, keeping her eyes peeled for Tewkesbury.

"It's horrible. They went to the nursery sometime last night and found the nanny tied up and gagged."

"I'll need to talk to the nanny,"

"Yes of course, she's been taken to the hospital."

Enola hurried after her through the big doors and into the parlor and that's when she saw him. Tewkesbury. Pacing in front of the fireplace. She didn't need to see his face to notice all the tension. He carried it in his back and neck. When he finally turned around, he looked like he had aged ten years in three years. The red rims around his pupils told her he had spent a lot of the morning crying. When he looked up and saw her, he sagged with relief. His zeroed in on and the world around them faded to nothingness. Her instinct was to run to him, take him in her arms and promise him everything would be okay. That she would make it so.

He spoke so much with his eyes, he told her how good it was to see her and how much he needed her but instead, he said, "You came," he hurried to her side and gripped her by the elbow, trying so hard not to embrace her. Though it was a chaste greeting, she felt the weight of him on her chest. Pressing into her ribs to reestablish the firm hold he had on her heart.

"Are you okay?" she said.

He dropped his hand and shook his head. "He's just a little baby Enola. Why would anyone-"

"We'll figure it out."

Moving further into the parlor, Enola got her eyes on Amelia. Seriously, why did have to be so gorgeous? Blemish less skin, a perfectly sculpted nose and silky dark hair that went down her back in ringlet curls.

She sat on the couch in an ornate burgundy dress, crying into a handkerchief.

"Amelia, this is Enola Holms. She's here to help."

Amelia nodded slowly through the tears at Enola but couldn't get anything out of her mouth more than a sob. Ebola understood the circumstances but could not help her bias against the woman.

She rushed away and her mother-in-law chased after her.

Enola sat in the parlor with Tewkesbury and tried her best to maintain a professional decorum. But when he sat, he was brilliant and she knew she was done for.

"Tell me what happened,"

"We hosted a gala last night," he began. "Jonathan was with the nanny all night. Amelia went up to feed him sometime around nine, she then returned to the party. Around eleven he was due another feeding, I accompanied her and that's when we found Mrs. Elderman, the nanny."

Though it was awful, emotions were already running high, she needed to control her emotions.

"I'll need a guess list of everyone in attendance last night. Also a list of the staff, focus on newest member at the top of the list. And as soon as the nanny returns from hospital, I wish to speak to her before anyone else."

They both stood and Enola wobbled a little as her sore muscles reminded her that she was running on no sleep.

"I wish to stay here if possible, in case a ransom note is sent." she said. The irony was not lost on her, that this time around, she was asking to stay at the estate.

"You think money is the motive?" he said.

Though his money was the last thing she thought about when she thought about him, it was probably the first thing for others.

"I think it's a possible motive. I need you to make a list of any enemies, any person who's made threats." Tewkesbury nodded, guilt gnawing at him.

She touched his shoulder without even thinking. "None of this is your fault."

He looked away from her and she dropped her hand. It seemed he didn't know how to act around her either. Enola wished there was a book about it.

He cleared his throat, "I'll have them make up a bed for you. You look exhausted."

"I'm here to work." she said.

"You're correct, but I need you at full capacity. Besides, compiling those lists is no easy task. You should rest while we work on the list."

She usually had more fight left in her but she was even too tired to be stubborn about it. "You'll wake me if anything turns up,"

His smile was tender but sad as he nodded. "Of course."

When Enola stirred awake hours later, she realized instantly she was not in her boarding house. For one, the bed was not as comfortable in her own room. She had not slept so soundly in a very long time. Secondly, she knew a stoic man didn't come with the room either. Tewkesbury sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He lurked in the darkest corner of the room quietly. He was stretched out, brilliant and beautiful, as he watched her.

"What are you doing?" she slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

He stayed still with a small smile. "I was watching you sleep. Quite peacefully too."

"Did something happen?" she asked, alarmed.

He shook his head. "Mother is almost done compiling the guest list and Mrs. Elderman is on her way back to the estate."

"Where's Amelia?"

"We gave her something to help her sleep, she was wearing herself out with worry."

She leaned against the headboard, avoiding his gaze. He slowly got up and eased his way over to her and onto the bed next to her.

"How have you been?" he asked quietly, more intimately than anything he had said to her all day.

"Good." She didn't offer much up besides that. She felt guilty, like they could be walked in on and even though they weren't physically touching, the level of emotional intimacy between them was enough to put her on edge.

"I've missed you," he said. He reached up and stroked her cheek. Enola found herself leaning into his warm touch before she caught herself and snapped out of his magnetism. She turned her cheek and brushed his hand away. He recoiled it, though reluctantly.

"You have to stop. Your wife is sleeping upstairs and your baby is missing."

"You don't think I realize the severity of the situation. I have been strong all morning, I just need a minute to-" He broke down. His head fell to her chest as the tears began to fall.

"He's just a little baby." he said between sobs.

"It's okay Tewkesbury." She rubbed circles on his back, "I am going to find him." She held him until the sobs stopped and even then he stayed nestled into her chest for a moment longer.

When he raised his head and pulled himself together his eyes fell on the vase of blue roses. He hung his head and for a moment she thought he was sobbing again but he was actually laughing.

Enola was puzzled. Had he gone mad?

"Tewkesbury?"

He looked up, sobering. "It's ugh-quite a coincidence."

"What is?"

He pointed to the vase of blue roses. He picked one up and twirled it in his hand.

"Do you know what blue roses symbolize?"

She scrunched her face, did she need to remind again how boring she found flowers.

"They can represent mystery…the impossible," he looked from the rose to her eyes with a smoldering intensity, "or even the unattainable."

His words, coupled with his longing gaze made her insides run cold. She went back to the tree house all those years ago. The bitter sweetness of their last kiss.

"Like I said," he put the rose back into the vase, "a coincidence. I would never give you a blue rose."

She didn't speak. She wanted him to continue. She wanted to hear him speak for the rest of her life.

His gaze didn't waver, "If I'm ever privileged enough to give you roses, Enola," he smiled as though picturing it, "I would give you red roses."

How awfully cliché she thought.

"And what do they symbolize? Red roses, I mean."

He flashed a smirk briefly before it disappeared.

"Red roses symbolize romance, passion…desire," he touched the tips of her fingers but refused to meet her eye, "and true love."

Enola froze. Did he just? No. She must have misunderstood. What was she supposed to say? She would give him red roses too?

It was the loudest silence she ever experienced. She didn't know what to say. This was an area of life she had not studied for. He stood up from the bed and she knew her if she were ever going to respond, it was too late.

He looked down at her as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her muscles.

"Do you have someone else?" he said. A logical assumption but not one she felt comfortable answering. Not under the circumstances.

"Now is not the time for this line questioning Tewkesbury."

"It's none of my business. I don't know why I asked, I'd rather not know." he turned to leave, "I'll have them prepare some tea. We can go over the list there." He left and Enola sat wondering why she had not blurted out that there had been no man in her life. That she loved him so much it hurt.

She couldn't consider anyone else when she knew the only thing she wanted and the only thing would ever want was him. Maybe it wasn't the time. It was highly likely that it would never be the time.

She redressed and joined Tewkesbury and his mother in the parlor for tea and sandwiches.

The three went through the extensive guest list. By the time they had narrowed down suspects, the sun was beginning to set.

"Enola looked at the shorter list in her hands now.

"You think somebody on that list has Jonathan?" he said.

Enola nodded. Two male plus ones they didn't know personally. And three members of the catering staff that had been hired last minute. Enola looked at the list. They had the means to take Jonathon but she needed motive to narrow the list further.

Robert Freeman

William Hayes

Elton Chapman

Jeffery Fowler

Patrick Sanders.

None of the names cross referenced with the short list of people Tewkesbury had provided. He assured her he had made very little enemies giving to less fortunate. Hopefully the nanny would be able to fill in the missing blanks.

The nanny, Mrs. Elderman, was an elderly woman with soft eyes. Enola was sympathetic for the woman with the big bandage wrapped around her head. At first glance, she didn't think the woman had a diabolical molecule in her, but she also knew drawing conclusions was the easiest way to be fooled.

"Mrs. Elderman, I'm Enola Holms. I've been tasked with recovering baby Jonathon. Could you please walk me through your assault?"

She looked uneasy, "I put baby down at nine thirty, he's on a schedule."

"This is after his mother-Amelia," Why did she have such a hard time saying her name?

"Fed him?"

"Yes. He goes to sleep after his feeding. So, after he went down, I went to my room, right down the hall..." she pointed and Enola walked the few steps down the hallway. Close enough to hear the baby crying.

"Around ten thirty, I went to check on him."

"Was he crying?"

She shook her head. "No mam quiet all night. I would have heard him cry."

Enola found that especially telling. Babies cry around strangers, especially male strangers. Either he was familiar with the kidnapper or a woman took him. That would mean her list of names was not applicable though she felt like it was. The gala was the perfect cover.

"What happened next?"

"As I leaned over his bassinet, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around, I'm hit in the back of my head. When I come to. I was gagged and bound."

Enola looked at the woman. She was truly horrified.

"You were very brave Mrs. Elderman."

Enola looked around the nursery, there was one window, but they were on the second floor. Which supported her theory the kidnapper came in with the other guest from party.

She returned to Tewksbury and his mother waiting eagerly for her response.

"Anything?"

She looked down at the list, "you're certain you haven't met anyone on this list? And neither had Jonathan?" She had a hunch, baby Jonathan was familiar with his kidnapper.

"Never," Tewkesbury said.

"Maybe Amelia knows, can you wake her?"

Tewkesbury disappeared up the staircase and left Enola with his mother. Enola sipped her tea and nibbled on a sandwich as a minute rolled by.

"I'm glad you came Enola," she said, "Tewkesbury wouldn't have anyone else on the case."

Enola nodded. She sort of understood. She was very good at what she did, but more than, he wanted her close.

While he gained some manner of comfort from her nearness, it made Enola feel like she was far away from him. Close enough to touch but still eons away from her. It was selfish of him yes, but she knew she would have done the same if roles were reversed. She also secretly reveled in the fact that she was the only one who could bring him comfort.

"I'll try my best," she said when Tewkesbury ran downstairs more distraught than he went up.

"She's gone," his voice cracked as the worst possible outcome surfaced, "He's taken her too…"

Enola flew up and rushed outside. That didn't make any sense. A small baby during a party was feasible. But a grown woman in a house with guards posted outside, unlikely. She squinted to see against the setting sun. Amelia was pulling her dress into the carriage when Tewkesbury rushed past her trying to stop the carriage from pulling off. What was going on?

Once Tewkesbury stopped the moving carriage, he flung the door open only to be met with a slap from Amelia. She pushed at his chest, fist flying, before he held her wrist captive.

Enola reached them just as he got her out of the carriage.

"You'll ruin everything," she said, seemingly conceded against Tewkesbury's iron clad grip.

"You got a ransom note didn't you?" Enola said.

Amelia's shoulder's sagged. She fished a crumpled piece of paper from her small purse.

"Come alone if you want to see the baby," Enola read aloud.

Tewkesbury dropped her hands. "Are you mad? Do you know how stupid…how dangerous that was. This is why I called for Enola, why did you want to do it alone?"

Amelia burst into tear again. Enola stepped away from the married couple. Amelia's only character trait seemed to be crying and it was beginning to give her a headache.

She looked over the note. There was no demand for money, only an address. What kind of ransom was this?

"Where was this found?" she directed at Amelia.

"On my bed," she said. Enola found her words interesting, 'on my bed'? Did she and Tewkesbury not sleep in the same bed?

"What do we do Enola?" Tewkesbury said.

"We go to the address. I'll figure the rest out on the way,"

"I'm coming." Amelia said, getting back into the carriage. "Don't try and talk me out of it."

Tewkesbury and Enola mounted the carriage. Enola sat opposite them trying to look anywhere else. It was harder than it sounded. She couldn't picture them together, more than that, she didn't want to. It wasn't fair that someone else got to undress him, to feel his kisses—his touch.

She knew they obviously had sex but she didn't know if Jonathan was conceived out of love or duty? She should have grilled him when they were alone but she was too concerned about red roses.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Those thoughts were futile, she would retrieve the baby and leave his life again.

Their legacy was saying goodbye.

Tewkesbury on the other hand didn't tear his eyes away from her. Like he was trying to save the images of her for later.

Enola was grateful when they pulled up to the address.

"Give me your hat," Enola said to Amelia.

She took off the hat though reluctantly. "You're not thinking about passing for me are you?"

"Just long enough for me to retrieve Jonathan." she said, putting on the hat at an angle that would hide her face.

"And the shawl, if you please." Enola said. Amelia passed her the beige shawl.

Amelia pouted like a child. "I still think we should just do what the note says."

"I trust you Enola," Tewkesbury said, eyes boring into hers deeply. This time it wasn't unnoticed by Amelia. "If you're not back in a few minutes I'm coming in after you."

She knew he meant his words and nodded. Enola did a quick perimeter check, mapping out the entrances and exits. She then pushed the heavy door aside and let herself in. The warehouse had been turned into a makeshift home Enola realized. A small cot and oil lamp were tucked into a corner. A rickety table and wooden chair were placed at the center of the big room. Enola hovered under a broken light fixture hoping the shadows would cover her identity for a moment.

There was a bassinet between the cot and the table. A gangly man stood over it, rocking the cooing baby. Either he was the gentlest kidnapper ever…or something else was going on. Enola cleared her throat to alert him to his presence. If he knew Amelia like she thought he did, he would recognize her voice. She had to pull this off without speaking.

"You came," he said. Enola nodded in the shadows. How was she going to get the baby away from him?

"You're upset," he said when she didn't respond. "You didn't think I would do it, did you?"

Maybe, she could get him away from the baby long enough to incapacitate him and she needed to be quick before Tewkesbury burst in.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but stolen moments with Jonathan weren't enough anymore. I want him to know me Melie."

Melie? Uh-oh This was not going to end well. Especially not for Tewkesbury.

"Say something Melie?" He moved closer to her and she stepped farther back into the shadows. She backed up until the hanging light fixture knocked the hat off her head. That was enough for the man to close the distance between them.

"Who are you? Where's Amelia?" The man lunged at her but she sidestepped it and kicked him into the wall. He went down and she ran to across the room for the baby. She picked up the baby and he looked up at her with bright eyes. He wasn't harmed and Enola's suspicions were about confirmed. She moved toward the entrance she had come in from but the man was back, Elton Chapman, according to the bill on table. Elton blocked the door with a cricket bat in his hand.

"I don't know who you are but you're not leaving here with that baby. Put the boy down."

Enola knew the man would not hurt the baby but he looked more unhinged by the second and she could not gamble with safety of Jonathan.

"Calm down Mr. Elton,"

"How do you know me?"

"You were Lady Jane's plus one at the gala right?"

He didn't respond, only glared at her.

"We can work something out. What do you want money?" She knew he didn't but she was buying time. And he was right on time, Tewkesbury barged into the warehouse, knocking Elton down as he swung the open.

Tewkesbury glanced her way and once he saw his son was safe he looked down at Elton with a malicious hate, it chilled Enola from across the room. Tewkesbury dragged the man up from the floor by the lapels of leather jacket and jacked him up onto the wall.

"You scum, you come into my home and take my son." Tewkesbury's hand moved to his neck. "Who are you? Why did you do it?" Not that the man could answer with Tewkesbury squeezing his neck.

"Tewkesbury. Jonathan is safe. That's enough." she called after him. It was as if her words didn't reach him. His anger was impenetrable.

"Tewkesbury please don't," Amelia rushed through the door. She ran toward Enola and took Jonathan from her hands.

Enola ran to the two men and tried to pull his hands off the man.

"He took an innocent baby Amelia. What is wrong with you?"

She began crying, again. Enola felt her throat close up as the woman stop between Tewkesbury and Elton. The mess she had created was coming to a boil and she couldn't save Tewkesbury this time.

"Tell him, or I will." Elton said, rubbing at his neck.

Amelia sobbed, shaking her head.

"Tell me what?" Tewkesbury said, waiting for answers.

"Jonathan," Amelia began, "you're not his father. Elton is."

Tewkesbury stumbled back right into Enola, the news put him in a dissociative state. Enola watched, helpless, as his entire reality crumpled. The only thing she could do was hold his hand and hope that was going to be enough.

When Enola and Tewkesbury returned to the house, his mother was pacing the foyer waiting for their return.

"What happened? Where's Jonathan? And Amelia?"

Where indeed Enola thought. Whatever the outcome, it would not be dealt with tonight.

Tewkesbury brushed passed his mother and went upstairs without a word.

"Has something terrible happened?"

Enola watched him ascend the stairs. She wanted to chase after him. Hold him. But she knew she needed to tell his mother the horrible news.

As Enola relayed the events of the night she got pulled into a conversation with his mother. She revealed she had never liked Amelia. That she was always secretive and it made sense that she harbored such a secret.

"We're ruined. What an absolute mess. That...woman is a disgrace. What's going to happen when the press gets wind of this -oh and poor Tewkesbury." Enola was stunned at her train of thought and how reputation was ahead of his well-being. No wonder he needed her presence as a comfort.

"I apologize we dragged you into this debacle. You will still be paid for your time of course."

Money was the last thing on her mind. She just wished she knew how to help Tewkesbury.

"I should take my leave." She looked up at the staircase where he'd just been once more. Even if she could face him, what could she say?

"Don't be foolish. It's far too late. You can leave in the morning. I'm sure the room is still made up for you."

Enola didn't fight it. She wanted to stay close to Tewkesbury and she wouldn't mind sleeping in that plush bed again.

She wished the woman a goodnight and retired to the guest room. The room was in darkness when she closed the door shut.

"Enola," she jumped and whipped around to see Tewkesbury sitting on the edge of the bed. His head hung low.

"Oh Tewkesbury," She rushed over to him and sat next to him. His head fell to her shoulder as she soothed him.

"I held up him the night he was born..." He held on to her hand for support.

"I loved with him everything I had." He whispered. His voice sounded guttural and low. It broke her heart. She knew it was important to let him vent and get it all out. He didn't want anything from her but just to be here.

"She watched as I read to him every night, rocked him to sleep." He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, "I feel so empty. She took everything from me."

He went still in her arms and they just breathed together for a moment. When he finally moved again, she felt his warm lips on her skin. Oh, how she missed that feeling, the swirling in her stomach, the dizzying pleasure. She couldn't think of a but though she knew there was on, She just couldn't bare to stop him. His lips move up and down her neck, sucking, licking and nibbling. She knew there would be awful red blotches where his lips burned his love into her skin in the morning.

"I just want to feel something," he whispered against her skin before pulling away from her neck. He pulled back to look into her brown eyes. She couldn't decipher what he was trying to say, her own excitement overriding her logic. His eyes fell to her lips and she licked them in anticipation. She closed her eyes and pretended this was another life. That he was just a man and she was just a woman.

His lips covered hers in a bruising kiss that made her want to give him everything. A firm hand gripped the back of her neck and pressed her lips against his even harder. He tasted like whiskey and fire. He had been drinking when she was talking to his mother. Did it mean he didn't really want to be with her? Was she taking advantage of him? Was he-she forgot the rest of her thought as his tongue swirled inside her mouth. It felt wrong, the careless way he kissed her, the roughness of his touch. But she couldn't stop. Because she wanted him, anyway she could have him.

She gave herself to him, allowed him to take what he wanted. His kisses left her breathless and his grip bruised. She let his hand pull her dress up to her knees. She gasped into his open mouth as his hands skirted over the smooth skin of her thighs. She saw stars behind closed lids, with one sharp tug, he pulled her legs apart and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her left thigh.

She felt his tears against her cheeks and that's when she realized what they were doing was wrong. He didn't really want her right now. He wanted to numb the pain. While she would let him use her in that instant, she knew she would feel differently tomorrow. And so would he.

She tried to pull away from his grip on the back of her neck but he wouldn't let her off and continued to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She used more force this time and pushed at his chest with her fist. Tewkesbury let her go and removed his hand from her thigh. He looked at her swollen lips and then back at his own hands. She saw the shame and couldn't say anything to placate his guilt. He didn't need to be placated. He was hurting and she had quite enjoyed the savagery of his touch.

"We should talk," Enola said. He shot up and away from her like she was a plague or rather he was the plague. He left the room without another word. Enola didn't know why exactly, but she cried.

Everything was a mess. Her. Him. Life. She pulled her feet under the covers and let exhaustion-emotional and physical-pull her to the depths of the unconscious.

The next morning, while she got ready to leave the estate, she wrapped Amelia's shawl around her neck like a scarf to hide the red marks. She felt embarrassed and guilty. She couldn't pacify him in the end.

She knew she made the right decision but how was she going to face Tewkesbury now?

She left the safety of her room and found his mother and uncle having breakfast.

"There you are, you must have breakfast with us."

Enola looked around for Tewkesbury.

"I'm quite alright. Is Tewkesbury around this morning?"

She wiped the sides of her mouth with a cloth napkin and shook her head.

"He's been at the office all morning." She slipped a note from under her breakfast tray, "he did ask me to pass this along."

Enola read the note in her head, 'when I am worthy of you again, I will come to you.'

When would that be? A year from now. Less than a year, more? She folded the note neatly and left the estate heartbroken. Again. At some point, she would have to stop visiting, if only to stop protect herself from the pain.

The week post Tewkesbury was the worst. She was in between cases and all she could think about was him and how they had left things. The second week was bad but not the worst and by week three, she had started to work again. Another mystery occupying her time than the riddle of her heart.

Weeks eventually turned into a month. It was then she started to lose hope he would ever come.

She was taking a meeting with Constable Ludlow. He was one of the few constables who respected her. She figured it was because they were so close in age. The world was indeed changing and their generation had an openness their parents did not. He always threw her cases the police couldn't crack but right now she couldn't care less about the words coming out of his mouth. She felt burnt out.

"I told the boys I would take it to Miss Holms," he said, picking up his cup of tea, spilling it all over his shirt.

"Bullocks," his outburst brought Enola back to the present.

"The bathroom is just through there," she ushered him toward the bathroom to wash up. He returned a few moments later in his white undershirt and his shirt in his hands.

"I should take my leave. I'll leave you the case file." he said.

"I'll walk you out." She was grateful for end of his visit. She wanted to be alone to wallow in her pity some more. How much more time would he need to divorce Amelia? To forgive himself for his human mistake.

As she opened the door for Constable Ludlow she was stunned to see Tewkesbury on the street opposite her boarding house. He held a bouquet of roses. Red. He looked at her and then at Constable Ludlow and she could see the wheels turning in his head, thinking the worst. As Ludlow went his way in a state of undress, Tewkesbury's eyes followed him and the bouquet fell from his hands.

He spun around and headed back unto the busy street. Enola was frozen in time. What had just happened? Her adrenaline kicked in and she leapt into action and ran after him.

"Tewkesbury, wait," She lost him in the busy street and felt her heart sinking. It was an innocent mistake. A foolish misunderstanding, and she would make him believe that. But until then, she had nothing but trampled roses.


	3. The Mystery of the Broken Heart

A/N: This chapter concludes my fun with these characters, at least for now. I'm sure a plot bunny will spring on me again. Hope you enjoy.

Another Life

Chapter Three- The Mystery of the Broken Heart.

She didn't expect this when she woke up. She read over the words on the front page of the newspaper, hoping it would change by rereading it. Viscount Tewkesbury Marquess of Basilweather Dead. What? No. She read it again but the words didn't change. As they sunk deeper into her psyche, she felt like she would die and it was the last thought she had before a consuming darkness swallowed her whole.

When Enola came to, she was being doted over by the shop keeper or five of her really.

"Miss Holms, thank goodness, you gave me quite the fright." Still groggy on the ground Enola didn't attempt to sit up until there was one of Miss Peggy left.

The woman rattled on about how she should go to the hospital and get herself checked out but Enola knew the only reason she had passed out was due to a broken heart. Tewkesbury was gone?

The news would have never been easy to hear but it ricocheted inside of her because of how they had left things the last time they saw each other. It had been two weeks since he trampled over her roses. She had tried to reach out to him, but he was never at home nor at the office whenever she visited. It didn't take her long to get the hint, she was a detective after all. She had decided to give him time to cool off before she tried again but she didn't know to what end? Misunderstanding aside, there were still countless reason the two couldn't work.

Nothing had really changed. She still wanted to be a detective with her own name, not someone's wife. And he still wanted to do philanthropy that would require him to live a certain lifestyle. Even though she wanted to set the record straight about what had happened with Constable Ludlow, she couldn't see them working out still. But now, that choice was snatched from her. And it hurt like nothing she had ever experienced.

She sat up from the dirty floor, folded the newspaper under her arm and walked back to the boarding house with grace. Once in her room, Enola broke down. She opened the paper to read about how he died.

Enola read through the article but her tears soaked through the paper and made the ink runny and blurry. What little she was able to make out, didn't make any sense.

'Drowned in a quarry,'

'Suspected suicide.'

That didn't make any sense. The memories that were etched in her brain surfaced. She and Tewkesbury were around the fire, sixteen year old wide eyed and bushy tailed. Fresh off their adrenaline highs from escaping the train.

He leaned back against the grass in front of the fire. She studied him. She noticed how enchanting he looked under the glow of the warm fire. Not that she would ever admit it to his face.

"You know I thought the most interesting thing I would be doing this year was spending time with uncle. He takes me to the lake for swimming and fishing. It was quite the adventure."

Enola did not respond. She still found the boy useless.

Not heeding her silence for anything Tewkesbury continued. "I'm quite the swimmer you know. I can hold my breath for upwards of two minutes." He grinned proudly like it was some big accomplishment. She could have easily knocked him down a peg and tell him she could double his time. But something deep within didn't want his soft smile to falter.

If Tewkesbury had been telling the truth all those years ago. How did he drown? How do strong swimmers drown themselves? Furthermore, Tewkesbury wasn't depressed. He was angry. At least, last she saw. The article didn't mention his pending divorce or the paternity of his son so what was his motive?

Enola simply could not believe it. She continued reading and turned the paged until she stumbled upon the classifieds. She felt pent up rage and sadness vent.

"That useless boy," she screamed.

Exactly a week later, Enola ran to catch the train. She hoped she didn't miss it. She had wrestled with her decision but deep down she knew even though she would delay it, she would still go. It was inevitable.

As she mounted the train, she counted carriages until she stopped at the desired twenty-one. Occupied by a tall man in a top hat and a ridiculous mustache.

She cleared her throat as she entered.

"Viscount Tewkesbury Marquess of Basilweather." She said through gritted teeth.

He stood alarmed then closed the cabin doors before making sure they were not being eavesdropped on.

"Tewkesbury is dead but Tobias is alive."

Enola was overcome with emotion, the most pressing however, was anger. She slapped him across the face hard enough to redden his cheek.

"Ow," he groaned, gripping his cheek and looking at her like she had gone mad.

"What was that for?" he said.

"For faking your death."

"What do you mean, I'm not a sadist I told mother and of course I left you a secret message."

She poked his chest and he stumbled back. "you left me that message on page eleven,"

"So?"

She poked again, making him dress back until he was snug against the window.

"So... news of your death was on page two. Do you know what you put me through?"

His feature softened and his shoulders sagged. He reached up and cradled her cheek.

"Did you mourn for me?"

She sighed he had placated her with just one touch. "Why did you fake your death Tewkesbury, and why did you call me here?"

He dropped his hand with a frown. With another weary glance around his surroundings, he took off the hat and faced her straight on.

"I'm giving it all up, somethings are more important. "he said, "come away with me,"

She dressed back, "are you mental?"

"Not forever, I mean the weekend. Well maybe forever too but that depends on how the weekend goes."

She didn't think she was hearing right. He was spewing madness but looked dead serious. She couldn't possibly…couldn't she?

"You're not making any sense." She folded her arms but he reached for them.

He took both her hands in his and squeezed. "Please Enola. Give me this weekend. Let me prove to you how good we'll be together. Let me sweep you off your feet, away from watchful eyes, an opportunity we've never been afforded. Until now."

"You're insane."

"Am I?" he said.

"We've been dancing around each other for years but too afraid to dip our feet in. Don't you think it's time we gave this a shot?" His eyes were sincere and pleading and she began considering the possibilities. A weekend wasn't asking much but with them, it wasn't just a mere weekend. Nothing was ever that simple with them.

"For the record, I haven't been dancing around anything. You were married and I respected that."

"Well I'm not married now, so unless you have another reason why we shouldn't spend the weekend together ..."

The captain made a last call and she knew if she were going to leave, she would have to do it now. She warred within herself. The pros and cons but as much as she wanted compartmentalize, she knew she simply wanted to stay with him, the consequences of her actions be damned. She closed her mouth and took a seat in the carriage.

The train began to move. And along with it, her yearning heart.

"Will you tell me where we're going?"

He shook his head, "trust me?"

She snorted, "Occasionally."

He smiled. "I'll tell you everything when we get there."

She looked out the window with a nervous smile.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" he said, directing her attention back to him.

She rolled her eyes. Did she ever. It had been quite indelible.

"What was your first impression of me?" he said.

She twisted her lips. Did he really want to know?

"I thought your hair was ridiculous. That you had idiotic tendencies and you were a complete nincompoop."

He laughed, a deep hearty laugh and she wanted him to laugh for the rest of his life.

"And what about now?" he challenged.

She thought on it. "I find you just as idiotic. But also kind. And very passionate. And vulnerable in the best way possible. I like that there's nothing you can hide from me in your eyes."

"Really?" He smirked. "What am I thinking now then?" He proposed and she looked away completely flushed as his gaze fell to her lips.

"I also find your hair less ridiculous." she said, steering the conversation back to a light-hearted tone.

He laughed, leaning back and letting her off the hook.

"What about me? What did you think of me?" She usually didn't care what people thought of her. Except for him. He would always be the exception to her rules.

"I thought you were odd. Bossy, petulant but also vibrant and brave and extraordinary." he said, convicted with very word. Enola was overwhelmed, she didn't even think of herself in such high regard.

"And now?" She cleared her throat?"

He shrugged. "Not much has changed. More beautiful now, I guess. Sometimes I think the only good thing about me is loving you."

"Stop," she snapped. "If you could see yourself the way I see you…" Their eyes met and suddenly the words they spoke were inconsequential and the only truth resided in their eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Like what?"

"With pity-for yourself this time."

He shook his head, "You misunderstood me then just as you are now."

She broke the gaze first, looking down at her hands in her lap as she built up courage.

"There's something I have to ask you," she said.

Tewkesbury grimaced as if he already knew what she was going to ask.

"Amelia?"

She nodded. "You can't blame me for being curious."

"Well," he sighed deeply, "I haven't seen her since that night. Any further dealings for the divorce were done through Amelia's parents and my mother. They're now in debt to my mother for not going public with the scandal. I'm not even being noble and placing her feelings before mine, I would be utterly embarrassed if it got out."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Don't I?" he said, his eyes clouded with hurt and Enola wished she hadn't brought it up.

"Tewkesbury-" she tried but he shook his head.

"I couldn't keep my wife in the marriage. I wasn't enough for her." he said.

"You are more than enough and then some."

Tewkesbury averted his gaze from hers. It killed her that he believed such lies. It was difficult not to hold disdain for Amelia. Tewkesbury didn't deserve any of that.

"Did you love her?" Enola asked, though she dreaded the answer.

"I did or maybe I thought I did. But not in the conventional way. We knew we were in the relationship for different reasons and worked together to get along as easy as possible. But if you're asking if I loved her as a man loves a woman...as I love you. The answer is no. I'll never lover another as I do you Enola."

She was damned. If he kept looking at her like that. And saying those words. Damned.

Across from her. He fiddled with his hat, seeming to work up his own courage. "And do you love-did you love him?"

Enola was a bit confused. Who him?

"Him?"

"The policeman I saw you with, I guess you two have a lot in common." he said.

Enola knew it was a very serious conversation but she couldn't help but laugh. He had been operating under the guise that she was otherwise entangled and had still gone through with all of this.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you. But- there is no him. It was a misunderstanding. He's a colleague nothing more."

Tewkesbury looked dumfounded. "So why was he-"

"He came to drop a case file and spilled coffee on himself."

Tewksbury sagged with relief.

" I wouldn't -I have never-I..."

Tewkesbury kneeled in front of her and gripped her hands.

"Marrying Amelia was the worst mistake of my life and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"You think everything that stopped us the first time is going to magically disappear in one weekend?" she said.

He cringed, "must you be so cynical?"

Enola shook her head. He squeezed her hand. "Look at this view, I'm here with you. The only thing I'm thinking about is how happy I am right now. So, turn that beautiful brain of yours off and be in this moment with me."

She softened, her gaze falling on his profile. His cute nose and calm eyes made her forget her objections. "The view is splendid indeed."

Enola found herself relaxing and entertaining a world of opportunities with Tewkesbury. It felt like they were back on that wagon, on their way to London as teens. Passing the time with conversations that knew no end. Talking about everything and nothing, important and insignificant. It was good to be in his company again. And the weekend ahead of her held boundless possibilities. What would happen at the end, even she didn't know.

When they got off the train it was early afternoon, the sun was high overhead. When Tewkesbury fell into step beside her, his height instantly blocked it from her eyes.

"We need to get you some clothes for the weekend." He rolled out a wad of money from his pocket and gave her a few notes. She stuffed the money back into his hand.

"I have my own money thank you very much." she sniped.

"Yes, of course I know that. Must you be so petulant and proud all the time. You didn't plan to come on this trip I assumed you would want a change of clothes…at least."

"I'm always prepared. I have money" she said. He looked confused.

"Where do you keep it?"

She blushed. "I have my ways."

It took him a moment longer to realize. His eyes fell to her bosoms, and her cleavage peaking up at the top of her dress.

"Eh-em, I'll go fetch some groceries." he blushed. She pushed at his shoulder. "I'll meet you back here in half an hour." She told him before sauntering off to the shops.

Enola roamed around, thinking more clearly the further away she was from Tewkesbury. She was happy, yes. But this was insane. Faking his death. She realized from the moment their lives were entwined, they had kissed ordinary goodbye.

After procuring a few articles of clothes and under garments for the weekend, she returned to the busy street. It was a charming little town but nowhere she could see herself staying long-term, Tewkesbury was in his element. He was across the street at a fruit's vendor buying flowers and fruits. He waved at her when he saw her. In that moment, she pretended she was his. She crossed the street to meet him and looped her hands through his. They waded through the street arm in arm. Nobody knew them, they looked like they belonged together.

"Are you happy?" he asked into her ear. She was smiling like an idiot but he wanted verbal proof.

"What if I am?"

He shrugged, "If you are, then I am too."

She returned his smile and they walked on. As he held out the carriage door for her, she resisted the urge to pester him about their final destination. But somewhere between the train ride and now she had relented and was just enjoying the ride.

The drive was about forty-five minutes from the town. When they arrived, Enola noticed there was nothing else around them. Tewkesbury moved the carriage to the shed while she looked around the dainty cabin.

"What is this place?" she asked as he emerged from the shed.

"It's mine."

The cabin sat in the middle of acres of land. She could see Tewkesbury's touch with the landscape.

"How did you find it?"

"During my travels I bought it secretly and hired a gardener to tend to the land while I was away."

Enola followed him as he unlocked the front door and let her into the cottage-styled home.

"It's time for the tour," he said, coming up behind her. The nearness surprised her and made her jolt away.

He laughed. "Are you afraid of me miss Enola Holms?"

She folded her arms. "I'm not afraid of anything." He grinned, mischief in his eyes. He approached her slowly, never looking away from her brown eyes. She visibly stiffened as each step he took he looked more determined. To do what, she didn't know. Toe to toe, he leaned into her and she almost braced him but he simply stopped shy of a few inches and took the shopping bags from her hand and backed away with the smuggest look on his face.

"Fearless as ever," he teased and she rolled her eyes. She knew there was no reason to be. Tewkesbury always respected her, maybe too much for her liking. She just wasn't used to being so free. There was no one around to speculate or to judge her. She could be writhing under him in the front yard and no one would know. The very thought scared her but also thrilled her.

She brazenly grabbed his hand and they ran out the door again. Enola didn't think there was much to see but he developed the land quite nicely. Various flowers, some potted and some grew freely from the ground. There was a stone path and two benches on either side.

"Where does this lead?" she said, pointing to the stone walkway.

"Follow it and find out." He smiled. Enola studied his face carefully before deciding it was worth the risk. She followed the path all the way to the back of the cottage where it led to a medium sized pond. It was quite beautiful, even a cynic like herself could admit that.

"Like it?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, because it was a game they played. She felt him move behind her and then she felt his arms around her, his pointy chin, resting on her shoulder.

"We can be happy here,"

She spun around to face him. "We?"

"Why not?"

He was actually serious. This was not a two day getaway. He wanted her to remain with him in the middle of nowhere. This was her worst nightmare.

"You truly are mental,"

"Enola, I can't exactly return to London a dead man walking can I. I want to start new. I want you with me when I do."

"My whole life is in London. My family. My work."

"Who? Brother you've never particularly cared for. Your mom can come visit. We both know she can keep a secret."

"And what of my work?"

"Can't you be a detective anywhere?"

"All those years ago at your engagement party, you said you didn't want me to feel trapped, but that's exactly how I'm feeling right now." She spun on her heels and knew he would reach for her. She jerked away from his touch but lost her balance and went flailing off into the pond. Enola clenched up as her body hit the pond water. It smelled fresh of fish and was slimy. She sat in the murky water wondering how her life decisions had gotten her to this low point. Literally.

"Are you okay?" Tewkesbury was leaning over the pond with his hand outstretched. Even with his crazy ideas, leaning over her, he just looked like a man. A man she couldn't quite get out from under but one she would never get over. She took his hand and with a firm tug, pulled him down into the murky water.

He spewed obscenities as his suit became drenched. She turned to him and laughed. Sitting in four feet of water, they both began laughing uncontrollably. Splashing at each other and forgetting everything around them, it was exactly what she needed. They played like children for ten minutes before they pulled themselves up from the pond and waddled out, water poured out from their clothes as they trudged around the house to an outside shower.

"Can't exactly go inside like this," Tewkesbury said, pleased to get her out of her clothes. She rolled her eyes but she was actually thrilled.

"You go first," he said. Enola shook her head and pulled him into the enclosed shower. "Or we can save water."

Tewkesbury smirked. "Well, I do care about the environment."

Enola laughed. And began working the layers off her body. Tewkesbury did the same. Their eyes locked until they were both bare in front of each other. She drank him in with her eyes as did he. And it was almost euphoric for Enola, to finally see all of him. He turned on the shower and stepped under the spray, damn near looking like a god. He reached for her and drew her to him. She felt like she floated into his arms. His hand held her by the neck and it was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Under the spray of water his lips covered hers, hot and longing.

Enola couldn't quite differentiate the sensations she was experiencing. The water bouncing off her body or maybe his hands, she couldn't quite tell. She just knew she didn't want it to stop. He let her explore with her own hands, the highs and lows of his muscles. The strength of his chest and the sensitivity of his lower stomach. He clenched her hands with a gasp before she could go lower.

"Careful," he said, licking beads of water from around his mouth. It made Enola squeeze her thighs shut. What did he just do to her? He captured her lips again, pulling her impossibly closer to him. He flipped them so his back took the brunt of the shower spray. His hands ran down her slender body, leaving tiny bouts of electricity in their wake. She hummed her content as his fingers dipped between her thighs. She was practically dripping unto his fingers when he spread her folds apart. Her knees gave away as he slid a finger into her pulsing heat. If not for his body supporting hers, she would have fallen to the ground.

She thought she was going mad when his thumb rubbed at her bundle of nerves while his finger continued its stroking. She gripped at his shoulder when he picked up the pace, playing her body like he knew all the notes already. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder as his pace quickened even more, taking her to higher heights of pleasure.

A particular breathy moan sent him mad with power. He bent his knees to better stroke her with their height difference. A firm stroke sent her spiraling into an ecstasy she had never known was possible.

Again, she knew she was damned.

When they toweled off and went inside, Enola was still dizzy and high from her climax. Had she known what she was missing, she would have run away with Tewkesbury eons ago.

Wrapped in a towel Enola followed Tewkesbury into the room.

"You sleep here," he said.

He turned to leave her when she called after him. "And where will you sleep. There's only one room."

"I can make myself a cot." he said. Like the marquess of Basilweather was accustomed to cots.

"Is that comfortable?"

He grinned. "I should fix us something to eat. You are my guest after all."

"You? Cook?"

He shrugged. "How difficult can it be?"

Enola left him to his culinary prowess and took her time changing. The cottage was so peaceful, there was no place for rushing. She lavished her neck and shoulders with a natural citrus scent she found in the shops and made sure her skin was moisturized and soft to the touch. Next time she would be ready for him.

"Ugh, Enola" She heard Tewkesbury call for her and burst through the door to find the kitchen enveloped in smoke.

"Harder than it looks turns out." he said. She opened the door and windows and was only able to see his face when the smoke dissipated. He was an adorable mess. Flour smudged on his cheek and grease stains on his shirt.

"Come on then," she beckoned him back into the kitchen.

"My mother taught me and I will teach you. If you're serious about living on your own, you need to be able to feed yourself at least." she said.

"I'm in your hands," he said, looking at her like it was just them two in the world. It made something in her stomach flutter. She reached up and wiped the flour from his cheek. Before she could take her hand back he clasped it in his and kissed her knuckles. She would never admit it but she loved it when he did that.

She showed him how to cut vegetables and potatoes. And he picked up quite nicely. Under her verbal direction, he was able to sear the steak on his own.

An hour later they sat across from each other sipping wine after their meal.

"You may survive yet Tewkesbury."

"As long as I eat meat and potatoes for the rest of my life." he said and she laughed. "What do we do now?"

He shrugged. "whatever we want. We could for a walk, sit by the pond and feed the fish. Anything."

Enola weighed her options. She was a bit drowsy. She just wanted to relax.

"You should rest," he said, as if reading her mind.

He put the dishes in the sink and went to her side to help her out of the chair. He led her to the living room instead of the bedroom. He sat first then patted the spot next to her.

She didn't know why he wanted her to sleep on the couch as opposed to the big bed in the room, but she obliged him either way. When she sat down, he pulled her head down into his lap.

"Sometimes, I swear I know exactly what you're thinking." He smirked from above her. His fingers had woven into her hair and caressed her scalp slowly. She felt whatever remaining tension escape her body as she completely relaxed.

She hummed contently as her eyes fluttered closed. A gentle breeze from the window above them kept her cool and before long she had fallen asleep.

When Enola woke up, the cottage was completely dark. Tewkesbury was snoring lightly. His fingers were still entwined in her hair. She was content to lay awake in the dark but she dragged herself up reluctantly. Tewkesbury stirred awake moments later.

"You should have woken me sooner." She told him.

"Not a chance." He reached over in the darkness and kissed her cheek.

"I'll go get some firewood." he said.

Enola smiled and stretched the sleep out of her limbs. While Tewkesbury fetched the wood she made some tea. Tewkesbury reappeared moments later and got the fire pit started. It's glow and warmth made Enola feel so comforted she didn't really want to move. He sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and she joined him, nestled between his legs and nursing a cup of tea.

"Do you remember the first time I held you?" he said.

She did, vividly but instead said, "I might. Its all kind of hazy."

He rubbed her forearm in response and said, "I don't think I've ever been that close to a girl before."

They were back in the field as teenagers. Full from their impromptu meal of mushrooms but as the night grew darker the temperature dropped colder. Enola hugged herself and shifted closer to the fire.

"Are you cold?"

She looked up and put on her brave face as she shook her head. He saw right through it and began to shed his jacket but she stopped him.

"And then you will freeze." she said.

He dropped his hands from the collar of his jacket and looked at her. "There is another way you know, body heat?"

Enola gaped, what a pathetic way to cuddle with her.

"You have some nerve," she said. He looked embarrassed and was quick to defend himself.

"I was only thinking about you…not like that. I mean I was thinking about your wellbeing-"

She was not completely convinced but his embarrassment was genuine. He took off his jacket and held half over himself and half out for her.

"We can share," he said. She really did not want to brace the cold any longer. She would be defiant tomorrow but tonight she gave in. She crawled toward him and spooned up next to him. He draped the jacket over her shoulders and they huddled together. It was immediately better. And she knew it wasn't just the warmth of the jacket.

Enola sipped her tea as the memory floated away. The beginning of their long history together.

"I thought you were just trying to get fresh with me," she said.

He chuckled, his chest vibrating beneath her. "I was."

She gasped and pinched the skin on his forearm.

"Ow," he feigned outrage at her attack.

"Maybe, even back then, I knew it was always going to be you."

Enola nestled deeper into his chest with a lazy smile. Why couldn't things be this simple? She hated that tomorrow would come. And she would have decisions to make. Deep down, she already knew she had made up her mind. And it wouldn't end well for either party involved.

The morning came too soon and Enola wanted to remain in bed. Outside that door she would have to deal with feelings and emotions. What was she going to do about Tewkesbury and how she was going to break the news? She flopped around in bed for a few moments more before she got out of bed. After spending some time in the bathroom, she went to look for Tewkesbury. He was still asleep. He had used to the cushions as a makeshift bed. His longs legs were hanging off the end. She didn't want to wake him so she let herself out of the door quietly and went for a walk.

The neighborhood was quiet, if you could call it that, the houses were so far apart. Enola couldn't see herself living here. She loved Tewkesbury, painfully so. But how would people find her for work in the middle of nowhere? The town would eventually speak about them, new couple in town. Would she have to marry him if she agreed? There was just too much she couldn't deal with.

As she made her way back to the cottage she felt her throat closing up, as if her own body didn't want to admit the truth. She didn't want to hurt him again. But her decision would hurt her as well. Was this the final blow that they wouldn't be able to come back from?

She approached the house with more dread than she knew what to do with it. When she let her in, the cottage had been ransacked. She feared for his safety, had they been ambushed? Tewkesbury came out of the room when he heard the door. His eyes were bloodshot red, his hair and clothes disarrayed.

"What happened? Have you been crying?" she said.

He didn't speak at first, only stared at her.

"Tewkesbury? Did you hear me?"

He crossed the room to her and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug.

"You were gone when I woke up…" he said. "I have but three regrets in my life. One, letting you walk away from me while I rode off behind that wagon. Two, letting you walk away from me that day at parliament and three, letting you walk away from me the night of my engagement party. I won't be foolish enough to make that same mistake again."

Enola put the pieces together. He thought she had left him and apparently thrashed the cottage in an outburst. It made her guilt worst because the knife was already in and she was about to twist it.

"We have to talk," she said, pulling away from him.

"You've made your decision I see," he said, recognizing the look on her face.

"I can't do this with you, my mother made me for more than being someone's doting wife."

"I don't want you to be my doting wife. If you don't want to get married that's fine. You don't want to stay here? Fine, I burn it down. We'll go wherever you want, just have me as much as I have you." he said. He gripped the sides of her face in his hands, wiping the tears.

"The only thing I ask of you is that you keep me by your side." he pleaded in a strained voice that made her fall apart. She wanted that too. But how?

"I can't exactly keep a dead man next to me." she said.

"Then we'll buy a thousand disguises." He dropped his hands from her face and took a step back. "I wish you'd see I am yours to do with whatever you please, Enola."

Enola felt whatever revolve she had fade away into nothingness. He kissed her forehead gently and with it, he kissed her doubts away.

"I have some work to do in garden," he said, brushing past her out the door. Enola whipped around and watched his retreating figure. Could it work? A travelling companion while she worked. She could call him her bodyguard or driver, or any number of foolish things. It wouldn't matter because they would be together.

Maybe one day she would be inclined to be his wife but she loved that she didn't have to. The only thing she was bound to was his love. She wiped at her tears and started on breakfast. She ate alone as Tewkesbury kept working. He toiled away in the sun half the day, only taking a break in the shade but never stepping a foot inside. Was he scared she would not agree to his crazy plans? Because she had already made up her mind. Wherever life took her, he would be at her side.

Late evening, she laid on the bed reading when she heard the shower turn on. He had finally given up trying to avoid her.

It was easy to over think things in her head. Her bread and butter were overthinking things. But with matters of the heart, she was realizing it was not necessary. Her primal instinct was to love him and everything else would be figured out after. She took down her hair and began undressing. She didn't want anything between her and Tewkesbury anymore. She just wanted him closer.

When she was completely naked, body and soul, she stood outside the bathroom door. She heard the water cease and took a deep breath to subside any remaining anxiety she held.

When he opened the door, his jaw dropped. He looked uneasy and confused all at once and was trying to keep his eyes on hers. He looked like sin itself, wet and glistening with only a towel tied around his waist.

"Enola?"

"You said sometimes it feels like you can read my mind...what am I thinking now?"

He swallowed one big gulp before closing the space between them. He looped his fingers through hers and lead her to the bedroom. Enola's heart was beating erratically. The anticipation was hardly containable. Her eyes didn't leave Tewkesbury. She marked his every move, not wanting to miss a second.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, his towel coming undone. She felt his fingers skirt around her ankles and the chaste touch had her breathing in more deeply. His touch was delicate and loving and she never wanted him to let up. She groaned as his hand traveled up her legs. His hand skirting over her soft skin felt so heavenly. A teasing finger danced over the flesh of her inner thigh and her skin broke out in goosebumps. Something likened to a war drum began pounding in her ear, urging her on. Still knelt in front of her, she felt like she was being worshipped.

His hands continued their divine exploration of her legs and thighs when he looked up at her. Their eyes met with smoldering intensity and she found raw hunger in his eyes. She also saw love, she had always seen it. It was cathartic to not pretend otherwise anymore.

He stood up slowly, blowing lightly on her navel, making her twitch, on his way up. When they were eye to eye, his hand came to rest on the small of her back, the other cradled the back of her neck.

"I want you like I've never wanted anything in my life." The force of his kiss sent them tumbling back onto the bed. Enola sighed audibly at the sight of his chest above hers. He came over her, bracing himself on his elbows as he lowered his body onto hers. Enola felt moisture between her thighs and squirmed in impatience under him. Appealing to her urgency with a smirk, Tewkesbury moved his mouth down to her breast. His mouth covered a pink nipple and Enola cried out as the warmth covered her, dragging her down to depths of primal pleasure. Her body took on a mind of its own and arched up into his taut body. His mouth moved over her breast, kissing and nibbling as he grinded his hardening member between her thighs.

She felt like she had something strong to drink, her head felt dizzy and cloudy but in the best way ever. Her hands found the back of his head and scraped the skin at the nape of his neck, urging him on. Emotional and physical intimacy met in a sizzling jolt and she couldn't get enough. Tewkesbury's hot mouth made its way up her chest and onto her neck. Enola could not contain her moans as he sucked on the tender skin of her neck. She was grateful there were no houses for about a mile. She felt like she would go hoarse with the guttural moans and screams escaping her mouth.

She writhed beneath him, brushing his thick length against her thigh and it was his turn to groan, deep and hungry. She was sure she heard a growl forming in his chest before his lips covered hers. His kisses were wild and unhinged. His tongue plunged into her mouth over and over again. It sent her mad, she was on the edge of insanity. Her legs opened wider and wrapped around his waist, brushing him tighter against her wet heat. She wanted to hear him louder, she reached between their slick bodies and gripped his girth and gently stroked the length of him. He gasped, his groans escaping his mouth like a plea of desperation. It was music to her ears. She heard a semblance of her name being uttered before he gave up and pulled her hand away. He laced his fingers through hers with one hand and aligned his thickness with her entrance with the other.

He locked eyes with hers, hovering at the entrance of her wet folds. "You once said I'm a man when you say I am. So, tell me, am I a man tonight?" She was practically dripping for him but couldn't express as much as she could barely form words. She nodded desperately, trying to convey her need for him. He lowered himself to kiss her upon breaching her wet heat, as if anticipating the yelp. It stung like lightning and he kissed her passionately swallowing her soft cries. He stilled as she accustomed herself to the feel. When the stinging subsided, she squirmed under him to get him moving. He pulled out of her slowly, then sank into her again. Enola ceased to think entirely as the feel of him was all her brain had the capacity to process. He stroked in and out of her, each time her moans went up an octave as he took her to higher levels of ecstasy.

Enola was so enraptured with her pleasure she didn't quite process when he flipped them over and sat up with her in his lap. She just knew she was impaled deeper than before and Tewkesbury had fingers on her bundle of nerves, playing it like a symphony with her screams singing soprano. Enola's head flung back and forth in erratic spasm as he thrust upwards while rubbing circles on her nerves and attacking her neck with warm kisses. She couldn't stand it for much longer and thrashing about on top of him. She felt that sweet pressure building and building until she reached a pinnacle and free fell into her climax. Her walls tightening around his length sent Tewkesbury off his own cliff of ecstasy. He moved to pull out of her before it was too late but she clamped her legs around his waist and rode out both their orgasms in undulating waves.

She slouched against him, feeling drained after her climax. Their sweaty bodies clung to each other. And Enola felt stupidly happy. Tewkesbury pulled back a little to see her face. He brushed damp brown hair off her neck and kissed her lazily. He pulled away sometime later, realizing he was still inside of her.

"You surprised me," he said.

She laughed. "You didn't think I wouldn't take matters into my own hands? To protect myself."

He sagged with relief. "I supposed I should know better by now." He kissed her bare shoulder and said, "I would love to have kids with you Enola. In the future, but for now, let's just enjoy this adventure."

Enola didn't know why but she had the urge to bite down against his shoulder. She thought she bit him hard but she heard him chuckle at her impulse move.

"Now you're mine. Viscount Tewkesbury Marquess of Basilweather."

He captured her lips again, languid and sloppy. "I'm honored to be yours." He pulled her back down onto the bed and snuggled her body against his.

When she stirred awake the next morning there were delicious aches all over her body. Tewkesbury's warm body was beneath hers and their legs were entwined.

"I supposed we should get up and start the day?" she said, though she was quite content to stay wrapped up with him stroking her hair.

"We should." he said lazily.

Enola groaned. She really was spent after rounds two and three of lovemaking in the middle of the night and then again in the early morning.

"I'm starving. Some woman in my bed had me burning calories all night long."

Enola blushed, covering her face with her hands.

He pulled her hands away, kissed her lips and then disappeared outside. Enola showered first admiring the marks their love left on her body. She knew the most of it would be covered the moment she put on a dress. She didn't worry too much. It would be a day or two before she returned to London for a new case-with Tobias at her side of course.

After she dried off and changed into clean clothes, she went to see what could be made into a breakfast. Tewkesbury had returned with firewood and a red rose when she put on the kettle.

"Don't I owe a red rose?" he said.

Enola leaned against the counter with smile. "I suppose you do."

He rounded the kitchen table to her and twirled the rose in front of her face.

"You still think flowers are boring?" he said.

She was enamored by the red rose, or more so, enamored by what they meant to him. To them.

"I think I'm coming around to them." She smiled. Taking the flower from his hands. He held her wrist and pinned her between the counter and his body. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe, raising her hunger almost immediately.

"I don't know what you did to me Miss Holms, but I want you all the time." he said, his hot breath ticking her ear.

He pressed her into the counter and soon enough, Enola knew she was not going to be able to finish making them breakfast. She returned the kiss and the intoxicating effect it had on her until the kettle began singing. Enola tore her lips away from him to peer behind him at the singing kettle. "The kettle," she murmured only for his lips to continue its assault on her neck.

"leave it," he whispered against her skin. His hands groped and explored over her dress with frustration. He dropped to his knees and disappeared under her dress. Enola almost went slack when she felt where his hands tug her underwear down and cover her inner thigh with wet kisses. Her mouth fell open when he reached his destination. She didn't expect this when she woke up.


End file.
